Soldado Errante
by MaxG2005
Summary: Sumário: Jensen chega em casa depois de um longo tempo servindo no exterior. J2, AU, PADACKLES. UM PEQUENO AVISO: Tem uma nota importante no final da fanfic para quem acompanhava minha história Seguir Em Frente. Obrigado.


Título: **Soldado Errante**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertencem. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic Slash (para quem não sabe relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Mpreg (para quem não sabe, gravidez masculina. Mas isso não é o tema central da fic). Sim, no meu mundo homens podem ter filhos. Não acho justo que apenas mulheres tem esse poder, então se fanfic é imaginação porquê não imaginar que homens podem também gerar crianças? Se você não gosta nada disso, procure algo que gosta.**

Beta:** Eve Ackles**

Sumário:** Jensen chega em casa depois de um longo tempo servindo no exterior. **

**UM PEQUENO AVISO: **Tem uma nota importante no final da fanfic para quem acompanhava minha história Seguir Em Frente. Obrigado.

Jensen sente como se ele estivesse viajando por uma semana, como se ele estivesse há muitos, muitos dias se alimentando de comida ruim de aeroporto e sentando em cadeiras duras e apertadas. Na verdade tem sido quase cinquenta horas, alguns aviões e várias escalas e conexões. Isso é o que ganha por estar servindo numa base do outro lado do mundo e tentando chegar em casa na véspera do quatro de julho.

Ele quase se afunda em alívio quando o táxi para do lado de fora de sua casa, uma pequena residência no subúrbio de Chesapeak, Virginia, em estilo bangalô, não muito grande e nem muito luxuosa, apenas o que o seu salário como soldado e o de Jared como professor podem pagar, porque Jared não queria morar na base em Norfolk. Mas a casa tinha um gramado bem cuidado, um jardim florido, uma varanda com um balanço e brinquedos espalhados por toda parte. A casa estava com uma pintura recente, balanços e uma pequena piscina inflável para o verão. Jensen sentiu um calor dentro do peito.

Estar tão perto, finalmente, revigorava-o, e Jensen praticamente pula para fora do táxi depois de dar o dinheiro ao motorista o que, provavelmente, seja muito acima do valor da corrida, e não dá a mínima para esperar o troco. Ele agarra sua mochila, e dá a volta em torno do jardim e se dirige para os fundos da casa. Eles dificilmente usam a entrada principal, exceto quando os pais de Jared veem visitar, qualquer outra visita mais formal, ou entregas. Jensen está contando que a porta dos fundos esteja destrancada, porque ele não tem nenhuma chave e pretende que isso seja uma surpresa. Exatamente por isso não ligou para Jared por dois dias, mesmo que ele esteja doente de saudade, mesmo que ele queria muito ouvir a voz de Jared numa ligação mais nítida do que a merda da conexão do navio.

Jensen sempre soube qu ingressaria na Marinha. Isso tinha sido o que sempre quisera o que tinha sonhado desde que poderia se lembrar. Isso tinha sido o seu sonho até que conheceu Jared e então suas prioridades haviam mudado. Antes queria ver o mundo e servir seu país, e agora ele quer estar em casa e nunca mais sair. Ele ainda adora a Marinha, adora seu trabalho, mas não mais do que ele ama sua família. É uma vida difícil de equilibrar e Jensen está ficando cansado disso, mesmo que Jared nunca tenha reclamado, nunca tenha cobrado ou exigido nada dele.

A porta dos fundos e as janelas estão escancaradas para pegar uma brisa, as cortinas brancas na janela da cozinha esvoaçando. A cozinha está vazia quando Jensen entra. Está ainda cheirando café, panquecas e aquele nojento mingau aveia com castanha de amendoim que Jared come no café da manhã, e seu coração sente uma pequena dor diante dessa percepção. Jensen sentiu tanta falta disso, tanta falta desses cheiros, tanta falta de provocar Jared sobre o horrível gosto que seu marido tinha para alimentos e se recusando a beijá-lo até que ele escovasse bastante seus dentes. Jared inevitavelmente o prendia entre o balcão e seu corpo musculoso e ficava soprando no rosto dele, esfregando seu rosto contra o de Jensen, até que o loiro desistia e beijava Jared, rindo dentro da boca um do outro.

Deixando sua mochila cair perto da porta, Jensen passa a mão ao longo da bancada, os seus dedos tocando o local onde acidentalmente deixou cair uma frigideira de ferro fundido e isso acabou lascando um pedaço da pedra. Ele lembra que Jared veio tão rápido quanto sua barriga de oito meses permitiu e olhou assustado para Jensen, verificando se o loiro não havia se queimado, ou se machucado em outro local. Essa lembrança trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios. Jensen tinha ficado meio com medo de que pudesse se esquecer de coisas como essa depois de tanto tempo longe, medo que pudesse perder todas essas pequenas peculiaridades que faziam desta casa, a sua casa, a casa deles.

E então Jensen ouve pés descalços batendo no piso e olha em direção ao barulho apenas para ver Hannah entrar correndo na cozinha. Ela está vestindo um vestido azul e branco de verão, os cabelos escuros iguais aos de Jared presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo. O coração de Jensen dispara, seu estômago dá um puxão, ao vê-la ali, tão grande e tão linda. Hannah pára bruscamente quando ela o vê, olhos verdes iguais aos seus arregalando e a boca abrindo em um pequeno "Oh". .

- _Daddyyyyyy_! – ela grita a plenos pulmões e Jensen odeia isso, porque ela não está dizendo seu nome e correndo para seus braços. É um grito estridente para Jared e garotinha está arrancando de volta para a sala tão rápido quanto suas perninhas podem levá-la.

Ele não pode culpá-la, não mesmo. Ele não a via desde que ela era um bebê, exceto por aquelas raras ocasiões pelo Skype quando ela estava acordada para que Jared a colocasse um pouco na câmera. E mesmo assim eram momentos rápidos, porque ela não tinha nenhum interesse em ficar olhando um homem embasbacado pela tela de um computador. Quando Jensen saiu para servir do outro lado do mundo, ela tinha apenas 9 meses e meio, nem sequer andava, apenas engatinhava pela casa, e certamente ela não falava nada, exceto os "goo-goo" típico de bebês. Ele ficou longos dezessete meses fora, e Hannah tem dois anos e quatro meses agora e não o conhece, ele não passa de um estranho para ela. Isso é suficiente para cortar seu coração.

"_Droga! Dessa vez foi muito tempo. __Um longo tempo do caralho!"_ Jensen diz para si mesmo, tentando controlar o nó na garganta.

- Hannah? Hanny, que está errado? O que está acontec... - Jared pára de falar abruptamente quando ele alcança a porta que liga a cozinha e a sala e vê Jensen de pé ali.

O modo que ele está sorrindo, com todas as suas covinhas, e aquela luz que apenas o sorriso de Jared tem, faz tudo valer a pena. Com um ruído que mais parece um rosnado, Jared dá longas passadas a frente e puxa Jensen num abraço esmagador. O abraço praticamente o sufoca, o deixa sem respirar, mas Jensen não se importa, porque ele também está abraçando Jared com uma força absurda. Jared está murmurando "Oh Deus" no ouvido de Jensen com a voz rouca e trêmula. Jensen sente lágrimas arder nos seus olhos. Ele não faz nada para detê-las, apenas enterra seu rosto no pescoço de Jared, sentindo o calor, o cheiro, a textura, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Aquele era o melhor lugar do mundo. Aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo. O seu Jared, junto com ele.

Relutantemente, Jared o libera um pouco, afrouxando o abraço, mas ainda apertando a jaqueta de uniforme de Jensen com uma mão, e a outra deslizando para cima e para baixo nas costas dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jared pergunta, cheio de espanto e incredulidade – Você não estaria aqui até semana que vem.

- Hummm... Surpresa? – Jensen sorri torto – Eu peguei um vôo mais cedo. Não pude mais esperar para chegar em casa.

As mãos de Jared envolvem o rosto de Jensen de um jeito tão gentil e reverente que o loiro quer chorar.

- Isso não é um sonho, né? – Jared diz com a voz trêmula – Você está mesmo aqui?

Jensen não quer dizer a Jared que isso pode ser apenas uma visita estendida, que ele poderia ser despachado e solicitado de novo em um mês, seis meses ou ano, que isso dependia da Marinha. Tudo isso poderia esperar. O que importava é o que ele tinha agora nos seus braços.

- Eu estou bem aqui, Jay – sua voz quase falha na última palavra, mas Jared está beijando-o novamente, primeiro gentil, suave e doce e em seguida desesperado e faminto, e o corpo de Jensen se molda automaticamente, do mesmo jeito que sempre faz quando ele sente o toque dos lábios de Jared, corpo que ainda reage do mesmo jeito depois de tantos anos.

Eles tinham trocado emails, fotos, conversado quando eles puderam, tinham até mesmo enviado cartas no modo antigo, mas isso nunca foi suficiente. Jensen tinha estado incomunicável a maior parte do tempo, fazendo missões secretas para garantir a segurança de cidadãos americanos, os quais não tinham uma pista do que poderia lhes acontecer se não fosse por essas missões de guarda e rastreamento. Nem Jared sabia ao certo, não porque Jensen não confiava no seu marido, mas porque Jensen jamais colocaria Jared e/ou Hannah ao menor sinal de perigo. Essas missões ao longo da costa de vários países pelo mundo acabavam o afastando do "mundo real", e o acesso a esse "mundo real" era algo que Jensen sentia muita falta. Não era incomum ele ficar semanas sem ver o rosto de Jared ou ouvir sua voz.

"_Caramba, eu senti tanta falta de tudo isso. Da minha família, da minha casa, do meu Jay"_. Jensen pensa enquanto Jared continua enroscando sua língua na dele.

Algum tempo depois eles foram interrompidos por uma voz suave sussurrando "_Daddy?_", e pequenas mãos agarradas à perna da calça de Jared. Eles interrompem o beijo e Jared se agacha para ficar no mesmo nível de Hannah. Ela está segurando o coelho de pelúcia que Jensen enviou para ela e enfiava metade do polegar na boca a cada vez que ela inclinava a cabeça para cima e olhava Jensen com enormes e desconfiados olhos verdes idênticos aos seus.

- Está tudo bem Hanny. Este é seu Papa – Jared diz sorrindo – Você se lembra? Nós falamos com ele pelo computador e as fotos dele estão no seu quarto, perto de sua cama?

O coração de Jensen dói ao ouvir isso. Ele é tão grato por Jared, não apenas por ficar com ele durante todas as mudanças que eles fizeram e permanecer firme durante as missões longas de Jensen, mas também por nunca ter reclamado uma única vez sobre estar praticamente criando Hannah sozinho, e para completar, Jared ainda mantém Jensen presente na vida dela, mesmo que seja através de fotos e conversas via tela de computador; mesmo que Jensen esteja a meio mundo de distância. Ele se apaixonou por Jared cerca de três horas depois que eles se conheceram, mas ele nunca o amou mais do que o ama nesse exato momento. Jensen certamente é o homem mais sortudo em todo planeta.

Hannah continua o encarando, apesar de que sua postura desconfiada melhorou um pouco e parece que começa haver um reconhecimento lá.

- Olá, meu amor – Jensen diz, tentando não tremer a voz e dando um sorriso carinhoso.

Jared a pega no colo e a engancha no quadril. Ele é um profissional experiente agora, Jensen percebe; está muito longe daquele homem que estava morrendo de medo de deixá-la cair se ele não a segurasse direito, ou se ele dormisse enquanto ela mamava, ou que fosse se afogar durante o banho porque ele a deixou escorregar dentro da banheira. Muito longe daquele homem inseguro, que aos nove meses de gestação quase teve um colapso nervoso ao pensar que seria responsável por outra vida, que teria que dar a luz a um bebê que iria depender dele para o resto da vida.

- Você não vai dizer oi, Hanny? – Jared pergunta à menina, mas ela esconde o rosto, enfiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Jared, sacudindo negativamente a cabeça, de um jeito tímido, mas ainda assim virando a cabeça de um jeito que poderia continuar encarando Jensen. – Ela vai se aproximar de você rapidamente, eu tenho certeza – Jared diz esperançoso.

- Sim...ela vai – Jensen responde tentando não soar magoado.

Mas então para surpresa deles, Hannan se joga dos braços de Jared direto para os braços de Jensen. Ele a pega com um suave "Ohh", completamente despreparado para essa súbita reação. E sim, as lágrimas finalmente estão descendo soltas nas suas bochechas quando Hannah enrola os braços pequenos e finos em volta do pescoço dele e encaixa a cabecinha entre o ombro e pescoço, dando um beijo suave lá. Ela é ainda tão pequena, mesmo que esteja bem maior do que era quando ele a deixou. Jensen não consegue deixar de querer se bater por perder os primeiros passos dela, as primeiras palavras, o primeiro tombo, o primeiro aniversário e a primeira vez que ela brincou no oceano, mas ele já se recriminou o suficiente. Ele agora, simplesmente, vai se divertir e aproveitar que tem sua garotinha nos braços.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hannah se contorce inquieta, mostrando claramente que quer ser colocada no chão, o que Jensen faz muito relutantemente. No momento que ela toca os pés no chão, sai correndo em disparada, em direção à sala de TV, arrastando o pequeno coelho e falando coisas que só ela entende no trajeto. Jared sorri ao ver Jensen olhar enfeitiçado para a garotinha e delicadamente o puxa para outro abraço, pressionando de forma carinhosa seus lábios no canto da boca de Jensen.

- Você está bem? Quer alguma coisa? Comida, café, ou….não sei, alguma coisa? – Jared balbucia e Jensen não pode deixar de sorrir. Jared nunca foi uma pessoa que conseguisse permanecer calado por muito tempo, e todas essas pequenas coisas voltam a invadi-lo com um prazer desmedido, com uma alegria que ele só possui quando está em casa, com sua pequena família.

- Eu adoraria comer uma pizza, tomar uma chuveirada que não seja fria, uma boa caneca de café, comer um taco do tamanho da minha cabeça, uma soneca e a chance de apenas abraçar você por horas. – Jensen ainda permanece dentro do círculo dos braços de Jared e sorri ao ver as covinhas que tanto ama – Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Jared dá uma risada alta e volta a beijar os cabelos de Jensen.

- Acho que posso arranjar tudo isso. Por onde você quer começar? – Jared olha carinhosamente nos olhos cansados e vermelhos de Jensen.

- Honestamente? Uma soneca na nossa cama, com um colchão decente e um travesseiro que tenha o seu cheiro. Eu estou viajando há dias e estou exausto, Jay. – Jensen diz com a voz cansada.

- Vá para cama. Quando você se levantar, eu terei comida, tanta comida que você vai enjoar só de olhar – Jared diz sorrindo, recebendo um beijo de Jensen, na bochecha.

- Obrigado, Jay.

Jared cruza os braços no peito, solta um suspiro e observa quando Jensen pega sua mochila do chão, perto da porta. O homem mais velho solta uma respiração pesada e se prepara para ir em direção ao quarto deles. Jensen pensa no que tem que fazer, no que quer e precisa fazer. Mais tarde ele e Jared irão conversar sobre as coisas que precisam ser acertadas, ser definidas. Ele irá se aproximar e conhecer melhor sua filha, vai ligar para seus pais, irmãos e amigos. Mas nesse momento, ele não pode pensar em outra coisa que não seja deitar e dormir numa cama decente e depois comer uma comida caseira.

- Jen? – uma voz suave é ouvida.

Jensen pára no batente da porta, a caminho do quarto. Vira-se lentamente e olha Jared.

- Sim?

- Estou muito feliz que você está em casa. Que você voltou para mim. Para nós.

O sorriso que se espalha no rosto de Jensen, provavelmente o faz parecer demente, mas ele não dá à mínima. Ele está em casa. Então diz com a voz repleta de contentamento:

- Eu também, Jay. Você não tem ideia!

Algo macio está recostado no seu rosto. Ele se aproxima e enterra sua cabeça. Sente sua cabeça afundar, e aspira. O cheiro lembra erva-doce com limão, algo bem cítrico e Jensen sorri aspirando o perfume. Ele lentamente abre os olhos, e os pisca tentando se ajustar à penumbra, um pouco desorientado e sem ideia de onde possa estar. Jensen olha ao redor e suspira em contentamento, logo se lembrando de onde está. Em casa, no quarto dele e de Jared, dormindo na cama deles, e abraçado ao travesseiro de Jared. Ele enterra o nariz de novo e volta a aspirar o conhecido cheiro do seu marido. Jensen sorri cheio de um contentamento inexplicável.

De repente, ele cheira algo novo. Algo doce, algo que lembra à infância e percebe que esse é o cheiro de sua filha. De Hannah. Jensen percebe que ela provavelmente dorme muitas vezes com Jared, que sua filhinha ocupa um lugar na cama que Jensen deveria ocupar. E mesmo que esse pensamento soe estranho, ele sente uma fisgada no peito por pensar em quantas noites Jared teve que dormir sozinho, teve que lidar sozinho com tantas situações, tantos momentos. Quantas vezes Jared passou a noite acordado, seja por qual motivo for, e Hannah foi sua única companhia.

Jensen se lembra de quando Jared e ele falavam sobre Hannah.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Jared acaricia os cabelos de Jensen. Eles são tão curtos por causa da Marinha. Mas muito macios. Jensen está de olhos fechados, mas não está dormindo. Jared observa os traços cansados de seu marido, mas ele tem a expressão feliz. Jensen tem a cabeça apoiada nas coxas de Jared, fazendo delas seu travesseiro. Num movimento suave o loiro vira o rosto em direção à barriga de seis meses de gravidez de Jared e enlaça os braços na cintura redonda do homem. Jensen esfrega seu nariz na barriga de Jared e dá leves beijos nela, falando algo tão baixinho que Jared é incapaz de entender. O moreno sorri e continua acariciando os cabelos de Jensen. O loiro olha em direção a Jared, dá um sorriso amplo e volta a esfregar o nariz na barriga arredondada, dessa vez de olhos fechados. Ele começa a cantar com aquela voz profunda, rouca , vibrante, de forma suave._

_Star Light, Star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Catch a falling star tonight.  
Try and catch a shooting star  
make a wish with all your heart  
The stars shine brightly for you  
And may all your wishes come true_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are  
_

_Try and catch a shooting star  
Make a wish with all your heart  
The stars shine brightly for you  
and may all your wishes come true  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world you shine,  
Like a night light in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are  
Star Light, Star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
_

_Jared sente sua filha mexer e chutar dentro dele, uma resposta imediata à voz de Jensen. É como se ela estivesse querendo dizer algo a seu outro pai. Jensen também sente o chute e sorri. Ele volta a esfregar o nariz onde a garotinha deles chutou, dá outro beijo amoroso na barriga de Jared, diz algo e continua cantando enquanto Jared permanece acariciando o cabelo dele com uma mão e com a outra acaricia o local onde sua filha está chutando._

_Star Light, Star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world you shine,  
Like a night light in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are_

_Star Light, Star bright,_  
_First star I see tonight,_  
_I wish I may, I wish I might,_  
_Catch a falling star tonight._  
_Try and catch a shooting star_  
_make a wish with all your heart_  
_The stars shine brightly for you_  
_And may all your wishes come true_

_- Você sabe que se eu contar a Chris e Jason que o grande Capitão Ackles sabe uma canção de ninar inteira, sua reputação com seus subordinados estará arruinada, certo? – Jared diz com a voz tranquila e um pouco divertida._

_- Nesse exato momento eu não dou a mínima para o que aqueles dois pensam ou fazem – Jensen diz se aconchegando mais no colo de Jared – Meu pequeno anjo é muito mais importante do que aqueles dois. Eu preciso conversar com ela, ela precisa saber que o pai dela é um cara incrível!_

_- E modesto – Jared sorri amplamente agora – E claro um babão sem tamanho que só faz pose de durão, mas no fundo é uma manteiga derretida. Quem diria hein, Capitão?_

_- Não é minha culpa se essa pequena coisinha aqui – diz Jensen beijando de novo a barriga de Jared – consegue me dobrar tão fácil. E também não é minha culpa que eu tenho um marido lindo, apaixonado, sexy e gostoso. – dessa vez ele olha diretamente nos olhos de Jared sorrindo maliciosamente – E que esse marido está em constante estado de excitação e me faz ter fantasias sexuais durante o tempo todo, porque ele parece ter um tesão incontrolável agora. Não que eu esteja reclamando._

_- Cuidado com que fala, Capitão Ackles – Jared dá um leve tapa no braço de Jensen e esfrega o lado da barriga onde o bebê chutou – tem alguém escutando o que você diz. _

_- Oh! – Jensen faz uma pequena careta e volta a conversar com a barriga de Jared – Desculpe meu pequeno anjo. Ignore tudo isso, apague de sua mente e nem sequer pense em pronunciar a palavra "excitado e/ou tesão" antes dos trinta anos, ok? – Jensen dá outro beijo e se recosta em Jared de novo._

_- Sério Jensen? Trinta anos? – Jared pergunta divertido - E como você acha que conseguirá essa façanha? Você vai trancafiá-la numa jaula?_

_- Não, estou pensando seriamente em comprar um barco, sair da Marinha e levar vocês dois para uma ilha deserta – Jensen diz um preguiçosamente._

_Jared fica de repente em silêncio. Esse é um assunto que ele não gosta de brincar. O trabalho de Jensen é algo que Jared aprendeu a aceitar, que ele não questiona, não julga, mesmo que muitas vezes fique doente de preocupação e saudades. Mesmo que muitas vezes Jared queira quebrar sua promessa e venha a implorar que Jensen deixe a Marinha e fique com ele em casa, que seu marido arrume outro trabalho e que eles possam ficar o tempo todo juntos, e não alguns poucos meses por ano. Jared sabe o quanto Jensen ama o que faz, e ele nunca vai pedir que Jensen abra mão do que ama. Nunca. Mas isso não significa que ele sofra menos ao pensar que ele e sua filha poderão passar longo tempo sem vê-lo, sem estar com Jensen. Jared sabe que seu marido também sofre com o assunto e evita ao máximo trazer esse tipo de conversa entre eles. Jensen ama a Marinha, mas também sofre por ter deixar Jared para trás toda vez que ele está em serviço, ou toda vez que não pode deixar Jared saber o que estará fazendo. O silêncio de Jared faz Jensen abrir os olhos e perguntar:_

_- Jay? – Jensen olha para seu marido e faz uma cara preocupada – Está tudo bem? Estou machucando você ou Hannah?_

_Jared sacode a cabeça em negação e morde o lábio um pouco apreensivo. Ele percebe quando Jensen se levanta e se senta ao lado dele, cruzando as pernas em forma de Buda no sofá. O loiro se inclina e o puxa para um beijo. Ele interrompe o beijo e se afasta, mas permanece segurando Jared pela nuca e deixa suas testas juntas._

_- Eu sei o que você está pensando. Eu sei que isso te assusta. Eu sei que você nunca vai me pedir para sair – Jensen suspira – E eu te amo por isso. Mas nunca, nunca se esqueça de que você e Hannah são o meu mundo. Nada é mais importante que vocês dois, ok? Nada. Nem sequer ouse pensar algo diferente disso. Eu só consigo fazer o que faço, porque eu sei que você sabe o quanto eu te amo. Ok Jay?_

_- Eu sei. Eu nunca tive dúvidas disso – Jared diz e volta a acariciar sua barriga – É só..só... Eu ...Eu sinto tanta saudade de você. – Jared morde o lábio – Você esteve fora por cinco meses Jen. Eu te dei a notícia que você iria ser pai por uma conversa via skype. Eu não pude te beijar quando ouvi o coração dela pela primeira vez. E o que me dói mais é ver que você está perdendo isso também. Ver que você não pode se divertir do meu lado com todas essas descobertas. Eu não tenho medo de enfrentar nada no que se refere a ser pai, a ter que ficar longos dias sem te ver, sem estar com você. Eu tenho medo é de te perder.. Me dá uma angústia notar que você não está aproveitando e usufruindo de todas essas coisas também. Ela é sua filha. Ela é o nosso bebê. O fruto do nosso amor._

_- Jay, eu estou aqui agora. – Jensen diz tranquilamente – Vou ficar um bom tempo. Vou vê-la nascer, vou acompanhar você em cada consulta, vou te azucrinar até você enjoar de mim e me mandar de volta para o primeiro navio que chegar perto – Jensen sorri – e eu vou cantar canções infantis e alguns country rock para ela. Você pode zoar com a minha cara por causa da minha breguice e pieguice. Só me prometa não contar a Chris ou a Jason? – Jensen diz para aliviar o clima._

_- Não sei se posso prometer isso. – Jared o beijou tentando mandar o clima pesado embora. Ele queria aproveitar seu marido. Jensen tinha ficado cinco longos meses fora de casa, ele chegara há dois dias apenas e Jared não ia estragar o tempo deles juntos com preocupações desnecessárias. Coisas que ele sabia como seria quando aceitou Jensen na sua vida. Jensen vinha com um pacote escrito "Marinha dos EUA". – Chris me prometeu boas histórias de vocês na adolescência. E além do que, aquele marmanjo já se declarou padrinho dessa pequena aqui._

_- Uma ova que ele vai abrir aquela matraca dele – Jensen falou soando indignado enquanto se deitava novamente e se aconchegava no colo de Jared e falava com a barriga de Jared – E você meu pequeno anjo, não dê ouvidos para aquele maluco do seu padrinho. Ele só está com inveja, porque eu sou um cara sortudo e ele ainda nem arrumou uma namorada decente. _

_Jared voltou a sorrir diante do olhar de adoração de Jensen à sua barriga e voltou a acariciar os cabelos dele enquanto ele começava a cantar de novo. Dessa vez ele escolheu Crazy Love e Hannah deu cambalhotas._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Jensen sorriu de novo e resolveu se levantar e encontrar Jared e Hannah. Foi para o banheiro e tomou uma chuveirada rápida. Vestiu apenas uma bermuda confortável, sem camiseta e descalço. Ele passou pelo quarto de Hannah e entrou rapidamente.

Jensen olhou ao redor e sorriu. O quarto de uma pequena princesa do mar. As pinturas na parede ainda eram as que ele e Chris fizeram, com temas náuticos e animais marinhos. O berço fora substituído por uma pequena cama onde a colcha era em tons de verde claro, azul e branco. Os brinquedos de bebês quase não existiam mais, e havia uma profusão de bonecas, jogos e livros. Era definitivamente algo jovial, alegre e aconchegante, como um quarto de criança deveria ser. Ele saiu e fechou a porta suavemente atrás de si e se dirigiu para a cozinha onde havia vozes.

Quando Jensen chegou ao batente da porta que ligava a sala à cozinha, ele parou e observou a cena diante de seus olhos. Jared estava dançando com Hannah nos braços, a música California Girls de Katy Perry que estava passando o clipe na televisão que eles tinham na cozinha. Ele ficou observando os dois se divertirem, Hannah jogava a cabeça para trás e ria quando Jared a sacudia. Jensen sentiu algo se apertar dentro dele quando percebeu que perdera tantos momentos como esse. Mas novamente sacudiu a cabeça e mandou a tristeza para longe. Ele entrou na sala rindo e dizendo:

- O que nós conversamos sobre minissaias, biquínis e coisas afins Jay? – Jensen se aproximou deles para dar um beijo nos lábios de Jared e seu coração deu um pulo quando Hannah se atirou nos braços dele rindo – Seu _Daddy_ estava te colocando no mau caminho, meu pequeno anjo? – Jensen continuou dançando com Hannah enquanto ela continuava gargalhando e ele a beijava na bochecha. A música mudou para Teenage Dream e Jensen ergueu uma sobrancelha para Jared que apenas encolheu os olhos e sorriu voltando para o fogão.

- O que aconteceu com músicas como Bingo ou Old MacDonald Had A Farm? – Jensen perguntou espantado quando Firework começou a tocar na TV e Hannah dava gritinhos de alegria enquanto se contorcia para descer e dançar no chão.

- Relaxa Jen, ela apenas gosta do ritmo. Não sabe nem o que está sendo dito. – Jared se aproximou dele e o beijou nos lábios – E então? Conseguiu dormir? Descansou? Está com fome?

- Dormi como uma pedra. Para descansar completamente preciso de uma semana e sim, estou morrendo de fome – Jensen respondeu o puxando para um beijo mais longo e demorado.

- Ok, então acho que você precisa comer alguma coisa. Tem biscoitos de chocolate na mesa. Se preferir pegue uma fruta, um suco na geladeira, enquanto finalizo o jantar. Teremos lasanha com bifes e salada de legumes. Seu prato predileto. E de sobremesa, mousse de chocolate – Jared sorria abertamente e mexia a cabeça em direção à criança que dançava alegremente – E por acaso algo que certa pessoinha adora também. Chris, seus pais e Jeff estão vindo para jantar conosco também. Liguei para eles e contei a surpresa. Claro que se convidaram sem cerimônia. Tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo. Melhor assim, daí amanhã posso ficar o dia todo com vocês – Jensen disse pegando uma pera e um suco de laranja na geladeira.

- Ótimo, porque também solicitei os serviços de Donna como babá – Jared sorriu maliciosamente enquanto se inclinava perto de Jensen. – E não vejo a hora de checar essa nova tatuagem que vi nas suas costas.

- Que marido observador e dedicado que eu tenho! Sempre sabendo o que eu desejo, o que ... – Jared o interrompeu com um beijo profundo, uma língua morna e firme fazendo uma dança sensual, se enroscando com a dele como se eles estivessem competindo. Jensen sentiu alguém puxar sua bermuda e se separou de Jared olhando para baixo e vendo um par de olhos verdes ansiosos olhando para ele – Sim, meu anjo? O que você quer?

-_ Papa_, você quer assistir Barney comigo? Você quer '_bincar'_ com meus bebês? – Hannah disse esperançosa.

- Claro, minha doce princesa. Claro que eu vou – Jensen a pegou no colo e disse com a voz rouca para Jared – Salvo por uma linda princesa, seu lobo mau. Mas me aguarde depois. Você não me escapa!

- _Papa_! _Daddy_ não é lobo mau! Ele é o '_gande'_ caçador que ajuda os _'bicinhos'_ na '_folesta_'! – Hannah diz tão séria que Jensen acha que seu peito vai explodir de tanto amor.

- _Yeah, _eu sei meu amor – Jensen beija os cabelos de sua filha – Ele também é o marinheiro bonzinho que conquistou para sempre o coração do grande pirata.

E com isso Jensen se dirigiu à sala de TV com uma Hannah tagarelando sobre as muitas histórias de pirata que ela sabia. E ao mesmo tempo ela perguntava se Jensen já tinha visto algum pirata quando ele estava viajando naqueles enormes navios.

**FIM** (ou não, porque acho que estou querendo escrever mais sobre essa pequena família...)

NOTA DO AUTOR:

**TENHO AGORA UMA CONTA NO TWITTER: (arroba)MaxG2005 . Se quiser, fiquem a vontade para seguir.**

**Uma pequena fic oneshot de um plot que surgiu na minha cabeça quando eu vi um documentário sobre a vida dos homens no mar. Sobre o quanto eles ficam tanto tempo longe de casa.**

**E por fim, adoraria continuar sabendo o que vocês pensam sobre minha escrita. Gostaria de saber no que preciso mudar, o que preciso ajustar. Feedback seria maravilhoso. Obrigado.**

**Agradecimento especial a minha beta querida, Eve Ackles. Muito obrigado por tudo! **

**Sobre as reviews, vou procurar responder todas, de um jeito ou de outro. Precisando falar comigo o e-mail é: maxguevera2005 (arroba) gmail . com (retire os espaços e coloque os símbolos da arroba) .. Se alguém não tiver uma resposta minha, me avise?**

Quem quer ver o vídeo da música de ninar que Jensen canta é esse aqui: _ youtu .be / gAioeWL1xaU__ Nome da música:__ "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" (retire os espaços, copie e cole no navegador)_

**AGORA SOBRE MINHA FANFIC SEGUIR EM FRENTE: **_Decidi tirar a fic do ar em virtude de uma review que recebi que me deixou muito preocupado. Não vou me aprofundar no assunto. Mas a história não volta. Entretanto, algumas pessoas me pediram e eu estou fazendo um arquivo em PDF. Quem quiser basta me mandar um e-mail ou solicitar via twitter. Um grande abraço e desculpe pelo incoveniente. Max._


End file.
